frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EricVonRoyer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Frogpants Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Eric, I'm glad to help out. I was motivated by the fact that I wanted to know what all of the Words of the Day were on the TMS show, so I could submit my own. I didn't want to submit a repeat, and it wasn't inherently searchable, so I realized it was up to me. I'm glad this wiki got started! Thanks for the fantastic template for TMS shows; I tried to adhere closely to it for episode 108. One issue that came up for wikifying episodes is sponsorship. I tend to avoid posting paid sponsorships from companies on principle. Should we just put them in? Let me know what you think. Phieferboy Hi, Eric! Thanks for the kind words! I'm excited to help with this awesome wiki. You and the other contributors are doing an amazing job. I hope I can keep up with that standard! If there's anything specific you'd like me to tackle, just let me know. I love doing coding for the grids and sometimes tedious stuff like that. :) See you in the tadpool! -Maeva/Caroline Eric, Thanks for the shout-out on TMS today! As you know, I've not been able to contribute much to TMS episodes of late, and I hope we can get some help to keep up! You're doing fine work! Phieferboy Hi, Eric! I am indeed deep in the Tadpool. I would be happy to do the Tadpool Wiki page! :) I'm interested in any ideas you have for filling in the TMS pages. It seems like a daunting task sometimes to do a whole episode. I'm willing to try whatever method you and Phieferboy suggest. I know that Larannis had volunteered a week or so ago to update the songs, but he's been offline for a while and I'm not sure what's up. We should try and decide something soon so that we aren't duplicating each other. If splitting segments doesn't work, we could always split up episodes. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for keeping me in the loop. I'm really enjoying working on the wiki (now that I've got my internet back after being out for a week!). Caroline/Maeva